Ships in Flames
Elquiorra stood on the deck of his large metal ship, watching as he was getting closer to the coast of another island named Stanipole. This island’s appearance was very different from Suzuka City. Suzuka City had a modern like appearance, but Stanipole had a ancient like appearance. Many of the buildings in the city were large stone tower structures. Elquiorra’s ship had now stopped in the docks of Stanipole alongside many other ships. Just before he exited his ship he changed in to a green cloak. The cloak would help him conceal himself better. The world had only found out that the Avatar was seen a day ago, but news spread around the world quick. Elquiorra was now walking through the crowded streets of Stanipole. Because of the amount of people that were on the streets of the city, Elquiorra did not have to worry about being spotted. He could easily blend in with the crowd. As he was walking through the crowd he heard a lot of things about himself. “Have you heard the news?” '' ''“Yeah. The Avatar was spotted.” '' ''“Now that demon is around we Death God Followers are in danger.” '' ''“Don’t worry. The Death God will slay the demon.” '' Everywhere Elquiorra walked and turned in the city he heard bad things about himself. He listened as people wished death upon him. If Elquiorra was a more emotional person he would have had a confrontation with one of the citizens, but he didn’t care what they said. The only thing Elquiorra cared about was killing The Death God. Everything else was meaningless to him. Suddenly, the Avatar noticed most of the people in the streets were gathering around something. Because he was curious, Elquiorra walked through crowd of people until he could see what they were surrounding. Miracle Everyone was surrounding a woman who had six dead birds at her feet. She was wearing a dark cloak. “Now there is no question that these poor creatures are deceased right?” the woman asked the crowd. She was right, those birds that were on the ground laid there motionless. “Now with Biobending, I will make these creatures rise from the dead,” the cloaked woman said as she raised both of her hands in the air. Suddenly, the dead the birds that were laying on the ground began glow. It was life energy that was making the deceased creatures glow. Out of nowhere, the birds began to move. Now they were flying in the sky away from the crowded streets. “Do all of you now see the powers you can obtain if you stay loyal to The Death God? If we continue to spread his knowledge everyone will be able to become a Biobender!” the dark cloaked woman shouted. Everyone now began to cheer. “Lady Megumi is the best.” a person from the crowd commented. “Yeah. If we continue to support The Death God like her, we will all become Biobenders.” Lady Megumi, Elquiorra thought to himself. Elquiorra had a gift to never forget a person who demonstrated what he never saw before. He then walked away from the cheering crowd of people. Being around so many people that shared views that he disliked made him feel like he was alone. And it only made his drive to kill The Death God stronger. Then he wondered how all of these people would react to that. Deal Elquiorra had now arrived at a cube shaped building. The walls of the buildings was completely stone, and a sign saying “Market” could be seen just above the door of the structure. Elquiorra entered the market and walked up to the counter of the store where the clerk was located. The clerk had black long hair and a beard. He also donned a yellow and white shirt. “So you finally came. I was starting to think you were not going to show up, Avatar Elquiorra,” the man replied. “Don’t call me Avatar Elquiorra. It’s annoying.” “Alright. What ever you like. Lets get down to business then,” the man said. “A messenger from the Northern Air Temple informed me that you would need a map that shows the location of a secret passage,” the man continued as he pulled out a map. He soon unfolded the map and pointed to a dot. “That dot is the location of a passage that will lead you to the Northern Air Temple,” the man explained. After the man finished speaking Elquiorra reached out his hand to take the map ,but the man refused to give it to him. “I’m not just going to give you this for nothing,” the man said. “First you have to do me a favor.” A favor Elquiorra thought. At first Elquiorra thought about taking the map from the clerk by force , but he didn’t feel like doing it. After all, the man probably would give away his cover if he didn’t. “Fine. Hurry up an tell me about this favor,” Elquiorra ordered with an annoyed tone. “If you are able to successfully help me escape this city with my three kids, I will give you the map,” the man explained. The emotionless Avatar was now clutching his katana. Trying to help the clerk and his kids escape would be dangerous. It could cause him to be spotted and it was a waste of time Elquiorra thought. The Avatar was now about to take the map by force. “Just hold on a minute Elquiorra. My family has to get out this cursed city. Everyone here is a Death God Follower. Pretty soon my children might be pulled in to this mess. I absolutely don’t want that to happen,” the man stated. After hearing the man’s words Elquiorra began to think back on how he was feeling when the citizens of Stanipole were saying things about him. Suddenly, a radio in the market started to broad cast critical news. '“The Avatar has been spotted in Stanipole. This city is now going into lock down. All citizens get of the streets of the city. Avatar Elquiorra, there is no where to run. If you are planning to escape this city then you are out of luck. The Gates of Stanipole have been raised. Now the entrance and exit to the coast of Stanipole has been blocked. Surrender and face the ultimate consequence. Death!”''' “How nice of them to raise The Gates of Stanipole for me,” Elquiorra said sarcastically. Every word of the broadcast was a stab to the clerks heart. Now his chances of escape were cut down to almost zero. “Now how are we going to escape,” the man asked desperately. “Just get your children and make your way to my ship. Just to let you know, my badgermole is under the deck of the ship.” Elquiorra explained. “But what about you,” the man said. “Just go. If I don’t make it to the ship in thirty minutes; just give in to your despair of being trapped in this city forever,” Elquiorra simply stated with no emotion. “Alright, I’ll do that. I’ve never told you my name yet haven’t I. My name is Sid,” the man informed. The Chain Gate Five minutes had passed since Stanipole reported that the Avatar was among them. The city had turned into a ghost town in a matter of seconds. Everyone was in their homes, hoping that the Avatar would be caught and killed. Just above the streets of Stanipole, Elquiorra was jumping from one roof top to another. Traveling above the streets of Stanipole was better than trying to avoid the many Biobenders and Metalbenders on the ground. In no time, Elquiorra was on the rooftop of a building near a tower that held up the left side of The Gates of Stanipole. He jumped down from the rooftop and crouched behind a wall that was in front of the tower. The Avatar then stuck his head out from behind the wall to get a peek at the guards that were in his way of infiltrating the tower. Two Biobenders were standing in front of a metal door. With one small and quiet stomp on the ground, Elquiorra had two rocks floating in mid air. He then darted from behind the wall and pointed his right fist at the guards, sending the two rocks crashing into the Biobenders heads. They were now unconscious. Elquiorra wasted no time in trying to hide the guard's bodies and entered the tower. He quickly ran up the spiraling stairs that were inside and arrived at another door. When he walked through the door he was now on the balcony of the stone structure that held up the left side of The Gates of Stanipole. There he was met by two more Biobenders. "Wait you're the..." Elquiorra blasted a powerful gale of wind at the guard, preventing him from speaking another word. The second Biobender wasted no time on trying to land a blow on Elquiorra. He performed a powerful kick, sending a purple energy ball charging for the emotionless Avatar, who simply ducked under the energy. Elquiorra quickly slid his foot against the Biobender's foot that was still on the ground, sending him flipping. Just before the two masked fighters could get up to try to attack again, Elquiorra rapidly placed dynamite on the wall of the tower. With a simple push of a button on a cylinder like figure, the dynamite exploded. Rocks and dust were flying in the air and the tower was now collapsing. Because this tower supported the left side of The Gates of Stanipole, the whole chain gate went crashing into the ocean. The Avatar leaped from the large collapsing structure, avoiding being crushed by rocks. He landed on a ship filled with Metalbenders. As soon as the officers spotted him they quickly surrounded the Avatar. "You have nowhere to run Avatar. Just give up and come quietly," the Metalbending officer ordered. Elquiorra replied to the officer's words by slashing his right arm left, causing a whip of water from outside the ship to slam into the Metalbenders. All of them were knocked of the ship by the powerful whip of water. The Avatar then proceeded to walking to a cannon like figure. The name of the cannon like figure was Fire Breather. Fire Breathers are a new weapon and were created by the Fire Nation. Elquiorra was now about to demonstrate the weapons powerful abilities. He pointed the Fire Breather at a ship of Stanipole guards and pulled the trigger; unleashing powerful flames on them. He then unleashed the power of the fire breather on many other ships, causing them all to erupt in flames. Suddenly, another ship of Stanipole guards began to use the Fire Breathers on the ship Elquiorra was on, causing him to jump of the ship. Elquiorra then created a path of ice leading to his ship on the water. He quickly ran down the path of ice, avoiding blasts of metal spikes and energy blasts. Finally Elquiorra made it to the safety of his ship. Sid and his three kids were on the ship waiting for them. They were already sailing away from the coast of Stanipole. Elquiorra looked back at the coast, only to see ships in flames. "You've created a lot of destruction. The Death God is going to be angry once he finds out about this," Sid said, amazed that Elquiorra did the impossible. "Who cares," Elquiorra simply replied. "Well then, where are we heading now?" Sid asked. "The Northern Air Temple." Category:To BE but Not to BE chapters Category:Omar067 Fanon Category:A to Z